comienzos
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: La vida puede cambiar de un día para el otro, mas aun si es una enfermedad la que cambia tu vida.


"No te preocupes, no te dejare morir" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sabitsuki, la oji esmeralda suspiro unos segundos y vacilo entre ir a la terraza o jugar Shinsoku Neko. Pero ambas alternativas la forzaban a hacer un "gran" trabajo de caminar un par de metros, si es que se le podía considerar metros debido al pequeño tamaño del departamento de la chica. Sin más que "hacer" se sentó en frente de su computadora y la prendió de manera automática.

Había transcurrido mucho desde "aquel" incidente y prefería no recordarlo, cada vez que lo hacia un extraño vacío le llegaba al corazón. Las cosas en su vida cotidiana habían cambiado mucho, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que no podría salir mas de su cuarto, siendo que habían dicho que era peligroso. Tras su extraña búsqueda por la red. Apago la computadora y preparo una simple sopa instantánea con fideos, que era lo único que había en su "alacena" improvisada, que guardaba en una gran caja debajo de la cama gracias al poco espacio de su "inmenso" departamento, que constaba de casi tres metros y medio cuadrados sin contar la terraza que posiblemente era de un metro y medio simplemente a la visa, ya que ella misma desconocía las medidas exactas de su humilde hogar.

Gracias al estado de alerta, su televisor no recibía señales de algún canal y se sentía un poco arrepentida de no haber comprado mas juegos, ni mangas u otra cosa para satisfacer sus horas de óseo. Bostezo con pereza y encontró que era la hora de dormir, miro por la ventana, viendo la luna en lo alto del filamento y cerro las cortinas, ya que si no lo hacia el sol le pegaría directo en la cara. –Oreko- susurro durmiendo a los pocos segundos.

El día continuo fue como siempre, se levanto. Jugo un poco y uso la PC para seguir su búsqueda. Al dar termino a la tarea (que finalizo sin resultados, ya que no había encontrado nada) se sentó en la cama y pensó en el pasado, en Oreko, Maid, Smile y su hermana…y en ella misma. Pero eso duro pocos momentos, para no seguir martirizándose con el pasado, prendió otra vez la PC. Pero al terminar el uso de esta…Sabitsuki ya no volvió a ser la misma….era otra persona.

Paso hacia seis meses, una extraña enfermedad comenzaba a expandirse por el país, Su nombre informal era "oxidación", que afectaba principalmente el sistema nervioso, la piel y los vasos sanguíneos. Los principales síntomas que se presentaban en la infección era una tos constante con sangre, que pasaba a una "corrosión" de las extremidades, muy parecida al oxido de los clavos, pero en esta la piel se volvía delicada y la sangre que perdía el individuo en cuestión era de cantidades exuberantes. Quien Moria principalmente de anemia o por efectos colaterales de la enfermedad. Que principalmente eran censurados para la sociedad debido a que eran escabrosos los relatos e información grafica que se habían infiltrado por medios ilegales. Lo única información "legal" era del como reconocer a un infectado de nivel intermedio, que era un notorio sangrado de ojos y boca, la persona tenia pequeñas marcas del recorrido de aquel fluido, que no podía limpiarse, gracias a que si la piel era tratada de manera brusca, podría romperse como una hoja de papel. Y uno de los dilemas consecuentes a eso, era que hasta la misma ropa podría dañarte la piel y era por eso que la ropa mas usada era simplemente la holgada. La otra información oficial y que indigno a muchas personas era que afectaba solo a los niños y adolescentes. Por lo que la taza de natividad bajo y el país entro en una crisis sebera por la falta de población. La enfermedad se extendió por todo el mundo y comenzaba a amenazar con destruir la raza humana.

Pero mejor hablemos de cosas más antiguas, regresémonos unos dos meses antes. Donde esta enfermedad era solo un rumor entre los fanáticos de los zombies y de lo desconocido. Sabitsuki encamino unos pasos hacia el haciendo delantero donde se encontraba su única amiga, Oreko una chica estudiosa y que a sus 15 años era una experta en las patologías del cuerpo humano y llevaba continuamente una mascarilla quirúrgica (con la escusa de que estaba enferma y no quería infectar a nadie) al toque de timbre la peli blanco se encamino al patio, para ver si Smile se encontraba por hay con su dulce hermanita. No lo veía hacia dos semanas, la tenía preocupada. A pesar de que ambos no se hablaban, tenían una comunicación a través de miradas, en los últimos días que se "vieron" el castaño mostraba una extraña preocupación y mantenía a su hermana mas apegada a el (si es que eso era posible) se escucho el molesto sonido de un alta voz "Hoy, debido a una plaga que se esta expandiendo vendrán medios para revisarlos".

Las semanas pasaron y todos en la escuela tenían extraños síntomas de hemorragias en ojos y boca. Sabi mordía la parte trasera de su lápiz, dejándolo con claras marcas de estas, Oreko extrañamente había faltado a clases, desde el aviso de la "plaga" que se convirtió al tercer día de su aviso en alerta sanitaria. Por obligación y mandato del estado, TODOS los colegios tendrían que llevar a sus alumnos asistentes al hospital, para ejercer "tratamiento", nada anormal...si es que ella no hubiere visto lo que realmente pasaba…! El medio estaba asesinado a los pacientes! ella corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida. Hasta que una niña le tapo en paso – ¡córrete por favor! – le grito con desesperación, pero la chica en cuestión no se movió. Regreso por el pasillo encontrándose a una mujer vestida de Maid, la cual le ofreció su mano y la llevo hacia su hogar. Donde la cuido hasta que todo se supo y Sabitsuki, supo que no estaba bien que viviesen juntas, hasta que se confirmo que Sabi, era una infectada más.  
1- Por que la enfermedad se había confirmado que era vía respiratoria, y "Maid" como la llamaba Sabi tenia que usar una mascara de gas todo el día  
2- Ella ya era suficientemente "grande" para vivir sola  
3- Se sentía una molestia

Y tras discutirlo Maid la dejo en un departamento, con la restricción de salir, por que su enfermedad era mortal, más si se exponía con otros infectados. La mera idea de estar encerrada la aburría, pero cuando estuvo con Maid ocurría lo mismo, ella pasaba las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana encerada en aquella casa. Fue en esos momentos donde aprendió el gran y apreciado uso de computador. Por que en toda su adolescencia nunca le intereso ese aparato, como los juegos ni los mangas, cosa que ahora se arrepentía de no haber comprado.

La cosa era sencilla, meterse a Internet y "navegar" en alguna pagina. Hasta que de la nada, al entrar al computador entro en un estado de inconciencia, Donde podía tomar unos objetos y podía usarlos, a lo que llamo "efectos" y los buscaría por entretención –Perfecto- pensó hasta que callo mas enferma y eso se demostraba en el mundo de la PC ¿Cómo? Pensó y se desmayo, luego despertó en su cama con unas vendas –Oreko- susurro, esa era la forma en que ella lo hacia las curaciones. Y si, era ella. Quien a escondidas la veía mientras dormía. Hasta que por el mundo virtual se entero, cuando vio a ella misma, en un laboratorio extraño, dándole la mano a su amiga. Quien le dijo "No te preocupes, no de dejare morir" Esa frase la siguió hasta en sueños. Donde pudo ver y sentir la esencia de Smile. Pero para su suerte este solo la amenazaba con un martillo y mantenía a su hermanita alejada de ella. Ah! Y sin solidarse de que sus compañeros de clases que la molestaban hay, también estaban y la terminaban siguiendo hasta que la enviaban a un espacio sin salida, del cual. Tenia que reiniciar la PC para salir.

Pero un día llego lo inimaginable, la enfermedad la mato, Oreko y Maid, sintieron como la esencia de Sabitsuki cambiaba y se sentían una nueva…una maligna…Era Rust, tal como lo habían predecido ambas mujeres. Sin más Oreko preparo todo, con el A.D.N que había recolectado a escondidas de su amiga, tenia que hacer una "doble" de cuerpo, sin conciencia, claro estaba, esperar que Rust cometiera de las "suyas" que era destruir todo indicio de su némesis. Rust era el lado de Sabi que no veía lo bueno que hacían por ella, pero era constantemente agredida por los Red Demonds. Y sin importarle ello, simplemente se encargaba de buscar los indicios de memoria de su otro yo, para eliminarlos por completo. El día en que lo logro una opresión en el pecho apareció entre ambas. El plan debía llevarse a cabo, con una motosierra en mano, Maid se encamino hacia la terraza de la segunda planta, del departamento donde había encerrado a la chica, para su bien. Era espacioso y la vio hay.

Una sonrisa arrogante estaba dibujada en los labios de la muchacha. Con el dolor de su alma, le corto las piernas, para así poder cuidarla. Al mismo tiempo en una capsula de cristal, un cuerpo sin vida se movía ¡era Sabitsuki! Oreko, quien desde hacia tiempo conocía la realidad de la pandemia que afectaba el país, sabia todo, desde que Sabitsuki y Rust eran una y lo catastrófico que era ello. Por que Rust era la encarnación de lo malo, la enfermedad y el sufrir de su otro yo. Maid se entero gracias a que eran amigas, quería a Sabi como a su hija, no podía dañarla y con el corazón en la mano, solo dejo psicológicamente inutilizable a Rust, para cuidarla por el resto de sus días. Mientras que la nueva Sabi, podría recuperar su vida y amigos, sin importarle lo que pasase a su alrededor. Ya que por fin el mundo volvía a ser como antes. Cuando salio de aquel edificio con su conciencia al 100% vio a todos quienes habían parecido durante su búsqueda, con los audífonos puestos siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con Maid y Oreko (quienes fueron, las personas por la que actualmente estaba viva sin saberlo) las saludo y se fue como si nada, hacia su casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer. El fic fue escrito a base de reunión de información e imaginación mía.

Conste, no existe una enfermedad con las características que hice, pero si hay una enfermedad llamada "oxidación de ácidos grasos" que afecta a estos y causa que el infectado no pueda procesar bien los nutrientes de lo que come. NO afecta la piel como la "Oxidación" que es una enfermedad que fue inventada por el fandom. Y si falto alguna cosita díganlo n.n se que me enredo en varias partes. Pero Sigo siendo una novata (con varios escritos XD)


End file.
